Puer Magi Kyosuke (En hiatus)
by Catvic
Summary: En algún tiempo, en algún lugar, alguien le dijo que los milagros y la magia existían. Cuando a Kyosuke Kamijo se le presente un trato tan milagroso y mágico como ese, es incapaz de rechazarlo.¿Será capaz de soportar las consecuencias?
1. Necesito un milagro

Recostado en su cama de hospital, Kyosuke Kamijo maldecía su condición. Él, un joven prodigio del violín, condenado a no poder volver a tocar. Todos a su alrededor trataban de animarlo pero el doctor era el único honesto: no había esperanzas para su brazo. Si bien ese accidente le afecto todo su cuerpo, se había encaprichado con su brazo. ¿Caminar? Tomaría un tiempo pero andaría sin problemas. ¿Tocar el violín? Nunca más.

A esta altura ya no quería saber nada más con la música. Incluso los CD que su amiga Sayaka le traía ya empezaban a fastidiarlo. Probablemente se desharía del instrumento apenas le diera de alta. Todo su futuro tirado a la basura.

Pese a todos estos pensamientos, Kyosuke se aburrió de mirar a ese techo tan gris como su pelo. Una suave brisa le recordó que la ventana estaba abierta. Mirar por ella tal vez sería una forma más interesante de matar el tiempo.

Ahí fue donde vio, sentada en el borde de la ventana, a una extraña criatura. Por su anatomía le pareció una mezcla entre un gato y un zorro. Sin embargo el contraste de sus ojos rojos con su piel blanca le hacía recordar a un conejo.

Se quedó mirando un largo rato a ese extraño ser, no solo por su apariencia, sino también por su expresión. Parecía sonreír amablemente aunque sus ojos no mostraban nada. No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y sus restricciones físicas le impedían moverse. Solo podía mirarlo.

Finalmente escucho una voz en su cabeza:

- _¿Eres capaz de verme?_

No sabía como pero estaba casi seguro de que la voz era de esa criatura. Y decía casi porque boca no se movía.

- _¿Eres capaz de verme?-_ repitió la voz. Esta vez Kyosuke asintió lentamente.

- _Curioso._

La criatura salto de la ventana al interior de la habitación y de un brinco ya estaba sobre su cama.

 _-¿Sabes? La capacidad para verme es una cualidad para aquellas que pueden convertirse en chicas mágicas. Aunque tú no eres precisamente una chica..._

Kyosuke aún seguía impactado por el giro tan rápido de los acontecimientos. Además… ¿Chicas mágicas?

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto al fin.

- _Llámame Kyuubey. Pese a todo veo que tienes potencial mágico. Por favor haz un contrato conmigo y conviértete en un chico mágico._

-¿Chico mágico?

- _Exacto, un chico mágico que combata contra las brujas._

¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? Pensándolo bien sería asombroso tener ese tipo de poder. Era casi ser un superhéroe. Pero había algo que lo detenía…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ser un chico mágico. Veras, mi condición física no es la mejor; mis piernas apenas funcionan y mi brazo derecho esta inutilizable esto último lo dijo con más pena- Así que no puedo ser útil.

- _Oh, eso no es un problema._

 _-_ ¿Qué dices?- pregunto muy intrigado.

- _Para hacer un contrato conmigo es necesario que me pidas un deseo, el que sea._

-¿Puedes hacerme volver a tocar el violín?- ya en este punto tenía la esperanza renovada.

- _Claro, si es eso lo que quieres._

Kyosuke no se lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Deseo que mi brazo sane para volver a tocar el violín!

En ese momento una luz cegadora salió de él, seguido por un fuerte dolor pasajero. Cuando se dio cuenta, en su mano izquierda sostenía una pequeña joya.

- _El contrato ya está hecho._

-Oye ¿Qué es esto?- dijo mostrando la alhaja.

- _Esa es tu Gema del Alma, es la fuente de tu poder y la prueba de que eres un chico mágico._

Kyosuke la reviso. Más que una gema, lo que tenía parecía más bien una bola de metal por su color gris. Aun así la decoración estaba bien detallada en oro y era muy elegante.

-¿Y ahora qué?

- _Ahora me retirare, vendré en la noche para explicarte más._

-¡Espera!

Pero Kyuubey ya había dado un gran salto hacía la ventana y desapareció. No habría más remedio que esperar a la noche. Una duda le llegó a Kyosuke y era si la criatura había cumplido su promesa. Empezó a tocar los dedos de su mano derecha y fue capaz de sentirlo. Por fin podía mover su brazo.

Estuvo esperando ansioso a que llegara la noche. Había ocultado la mejora de su brazo a los doctores y enfermeras que llegaron para revisarlo. Incluso se lo había ocultado a Sayaka, quien cada vez parecía tenerle más pena por su condición. Cuando el tan esperado momento estaba por llegar, Kyosuke ardía en preguntas. Finalmente, cuando el cielo se oscureció, la sombra de Kyuubey apareció en la ventana.

- _Hola Kyosuke ¿Estás listo para tu primera cacería?_

Kyosuke quedo inmóvil, en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre a la criatura.

 _-Debo decirte que poseo lo que ustedes llaman leer la mente. Es por eso que se tu nombre y todas las inquietudes. No te preocupes, te ayudare._

Saber eso lo alivió, aunque lo ponía un poco incomodó saber que Kyuubey podía leer sus pensamiento. Por lo menos no se tardaría en explicarle sus problemas.

 _-Lo primero que haremos es curar tus piernas. No puedes combatir brujas estando lisiado._

Era verdad. También lo era que la palabra "combatir" lo aterraba.

 _-Estarás bien, solo pon tu Gema del Alma en tus piernas y piensa en recuperarte._

Así lo hizo. La Gema emitió una luz brillante que, a su sorpresa, no le cegó. Se bajó de la cama para verificar su funcionamiento. Las piernas estaban perfectas, solo que a él le costaba un poco caminar por su desuso.

 _-Bien, ahora usa tu Gema del Alma para transformarte. Solo tienes que pensarlo._

- _Vaya, realmente los chicos mágicos se transforman.-_ pensó Kyosuke _._

Por un momento, Kyosuke se vio envuelto por una luz brillante. Al siguiente, su ropa había cambiado completamente. De la simple bata había pasado a ser una especie de traje antiguo muy elegante. Mayormente era gris, tenía una corbatita de moño y, para su disgusto, muchos volados. En las manos llevaba guantes y, en el de la mano derecha, sobresalía una piedra redonda gris. Algo le decía que era su Gema del Alma. También apareció un violín.

La vestimenta no decía precisamente "combate" tampoco lo decían los conjuntos de las chicas mágicas de los mangas.

 _-Por lo menos se cómo se usa esto-_ pensó mirando el instrumento.

 _-Ya estás listo, ahora salta por la ventana.-_ "dijo" Kyuubey.

-¡¿Qué?!

- _Que saltes por la ventana, no es buena idea que andes caminando así por el hospital._

Kyuubey tenía razón. Pero tampoco se iba a tirar por la ventana, recién había recuperado la salud de sus extremidades.

Al final tuvo que salir por la ventana pero trepando. Le costó bastante considerando el violín y que no se había levantado de la cama hacía tiempo. Luego de un largo rato, lo logro.

Una vez en la calle Kyuubey le pidió que lo siguiera. Kyosuke no le pregunto nada porque el mismo sentía una presencia cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaban al lugar. Terminaron llegando a la parte de atrás de un teatro. Allí había lo que parecía un portal negro.

-¿Ahí están las brujas?

- _Sí, hay UNA bruja. Es lo que se llama un nido de bruja._

Kyosuke observo la intimidante entrada, juntó todo su coraje y lo cruzo.


	2. Forma sonata

Dentro del Nido de Bruja había una versión distorsionada de un teatro. El lugar era muy oscuro, pero gracias a las luces del escenario pudo notar varias cosas. Habían sillas apiladas desafiando la gravedad para llegar a los palcos, la larga alfombra de piso se movía frenéticamente haciendo volar plumas negras y amarillas y el techo estaba plagado de enredaderas. Pero lo más escalofriante era las criaturas que rondaban el lugar.

Unas eran muñecas de porcelana que peleaban entre ellas ferozmente en el escenario. Otros eran conejos antropomórficos con muchos engranajes que se limitaban a observarlas. Se escondieron detrás de unas cortinas para que no los viesen. Independiente de cuales fueran, daban miedo.

 _-Esos de ahí son los familiares de la bruja, ellos la protegen-_ explico Kyuubey.

-Supongo que debo atacarlos también ¿no?- dijo Kyosuke. Luego reflexiono.- ¿Cómo?

 _-Toca tu violín, claro._

Kyosuke quería volver a tocar el violín más que nada en el mundo (por eso estaba allí), pero eso simplemente le parecía ridículo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Tocar hasta que dormirles? Pero no tenía más opciones porque tampoco le gustaba la idea de golpearlos con el instrumento.

 _-Solo para que lo sepas, acabo de llamar refuerzos._ \- le comunico Kyuubey. Eso sí lo tranquilizo, si lo arruinaba habría alguien para ayudarlo… si seguía vivo.

El joven se puso en posición, cerró los ojos y trato de recordar alguna canción. Las notas de "Claro de Luna" vinieron a su cabeza y, de forma inconsciente, empezó a tocarla. Al abrir un ojo se dio cuenta que los conejos lo estaban mirando, o más bien escuchando. También las muñeca dejaron se lucha. Lentamente ambos grupos comenzaron a rodearle. Kyosuke trato de no entrar en pánico pues sospechaba que lo iban a atacar. Para su sorpresa, ellos se quedaron allí, atentos a la música. Siguió así hasta que el teatro empezó a cambiar. Poco a poco se fue transformando en una mansión grande y blanca. Aunque seguía habiendo enredaderas y plumas por todos lados, el lugar parecía muy pulcro. Aparecieron rosas y jaulas con canarios.

Pero este cambio trajo consigo un nuevo monstruo. Traído por las plantas se arrastraba un frasco gigante. Dentro se encontraba una figura blanca y alada, vagamente femenina. Si bien ese aspecto no causaba tanto temor; imponía, y mucho. Los familiares al verla le hicieron reverencia y se hicieron a un lado. Con este gesto, el joven comprendió de quién se trataba.

Es la bruja- concluyo, no necesito la confirmación de Kyuubey

El silencio de la criatura blanca lo altero. No ayudaba el hecho de que tenía a la bruja a pocos metros. No lo lastimaría mientras siguiera tocando ¿verdad? ¿Qué haría si dejara de hacerlo? No podía estar ahí toda la vida y ella seguía acercándose.

Justo cuando la tenía enfrente algo impacto contra ella. Al fijarse en la dirección en el que vino, vio llegar a una chica no mucho mayor que él. Era rubia con el cabello peinado en dos coletas curvas, vestía un atuendo que le recordaba a los cazadores ingleses y traía consigo un mosquete.

-Así que eres tú el que estaba en problemas- dijo por fin ella. Incluso con esas palabras, mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

Kyosuke asintió un poco avergonzado- ¿Eres una chica mágica?

-Sí, mi nombre es Mami Tomoe, mucho gusto-dijo antes de ser interrumpida por un horrendo alarido. La bruja se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de tocar. Rápidamente, Mami invoco varios mosquetes más y disparo contra la bruja. Comenzó entonces a crear lazos amarillos con los que no solo se impulsaba, sino que además aprisionaban a la bruja. También se encargaba de los familiares, cuyo número disminuía. Sus ágiles movimientos por los lazos sumados a los constantes disparos formaban un espectáculo impresionante. Kyosuke se preguntaba si él podría lograr algo como eso.

-¿Me dejas encargarme de ella?- pregunto a Kyosuke. Al verlo asentir, convirtió varios mosquetes en un gran cañón

Este último disparo creo un estallido de luz que acabo con la bruja, que desapareció dejando solo un pequeño objeto negro. De pronto todo el sitio empezó a desmaterializarse, dejándolos de regreso en la parte trasera del teatro.

-Eso fue increíble- dijo Kyosuke a Mami.

-Gracias- respondió ella- ¿Sabes? Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Me llamo Kyosuke Kamijo. Como seguramente te diste cuenta, soy algo nuevo en esto de cazar brujas.

-Si quieres yo puedo enseñarte.- propuso ella.

-¿Enserio? ¿Podrías hacer eso?

-Por supuesto.- respondió Mami- Si quieres podemos ser un equipo.

Mami se dio la vuelta y recogió la pequeña cosa negra que la bruja había dejado.

-Esto es lo que llamamos Semilla del Sufrimiento. Es una especie de recompensa por derrotar una bruja, pues solo ellas lo sueltan.- comenzó a explicar Mami- Sirven para purificar nuestras Gemas del Alma, las cuales se contaminan cada vez que usamos magia.

Dicho esto se destransformo y su ropa se convirtió en un uniforme que, para sorpresa de Kyosuke, reconoció que pertenecía al de la escuela que el asistía. Mami le mostró su Gema del Alma la cual era amarilla. Sin embargo esta tenía algo de suciedad dentro. La chica le acerco la Semilla de Sufrimiento y se lo quitó dejándola en un brillante amarillo puro.

Ya podrías haberme dicho estas cosas.- dijo Kyosuke a Kyuubey.

- _Iba a hacerlo... eventualmente_

Mami le paso la Semilla de Sufrimiento a Kyosuke- Ten, lo necesitas.


	3. ANUNCIO

Pues sí, esta historia entrará en hiatus por tiempo indeterminado. El motivo es


End file.
